


Growing with you

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [46]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Jenna woke with a start, not from a alarming noise, more from the lack of it. Groaning she turned to the side realising that the sun's rays already fell through the curtains, drawing the late morning golden. Stretching all of her limps carefully the blonde realised that she had slept better then she had in all the last five weeks of her new existence. She had been used to an irregular shedule before...but the one she seemed to be bounded to now had absolutly no order, was driven only by need and want of a little human being, not able to form words and yet so strong in it's demandings. 

Ella was not only beautiful and adoreable as her mother, she seemed to have inherited her fathers stubborn mind. The small bundle of life refused to sleep if she weren't anywhere near her mother, prefarably carried by her, held close and sang to. Jenna had burned herself out in no time as she tried to be there, to be perfect, to be everything her child needed. Only with a little force Tyler had been able to make her ly down in the evening, take a sleeping pill, let him do the work for once.

She had been nervous as hell when she drifted off to dreamless sleep, the voice of her baby still ringing in her ears, crying for her, telling her father in her very honest and vocabularless way how less she wanted to be with him. Now, registering the silence, Jenna got curious, swung her feet out of the bed, put on her slippers. On her toes she crept down the stairs, into the hallway, tried Ellas room first. Baby and father where nowhere to be seen there, only the abandoned, balled up sheets telling from the battle the kid had fought with the concept of being layed down to rest. 

Jenna tried the kitchen next, finding more traces of her husbands attempts to give the litle one what she needed, a half consumed baby bottle lying in the sink, a little pool of dried mess beside it. Sighing the blonde went on to the living room, frowning as she found it empty and tidy, obviously not used. Getting the idea Tyler must have had she turned and walked into the room at the other end of the hallway, where he often used to sit and play at his piano while she took place beside the big shelfs in the sunlight to read a book or draw. Pushing the door open softly, Jenna stopped in the frame then, leaned her head on her hand, took in the calmness, the quiet and joy that filled her on the picture she found. 

Placed on his back in the canvas she used to sit in Tyler were asleep, his arms securly thighten around the small frame of their daughter, the babys drool running down it's cheeck slowly soaking his shirt. Ella stirred a little and sighed, before sucking a few times on her pacifier and then going still again, maybe listening to the heartbeat of her father or the way he hummed in his sleep. The singers ukulele lay on his feet, acomponied by some papers and Jenna walked over, lifted it slowly and placed it aside in it's stand, shoved together the scribbled words and put them in an order, let her eyes wander across a few of them. 

"I never feared love more then the moment I held you in my arms  
because the truth is  
with only a blink of an eye you'll be able to destroy me  
and I will whisper a "Thank you!" every time you do."

Looking down on their peacefull faces Jenna let the papers fall to the floor. Tylers dark late night thoughts where not what belonged here. He would transpire them to the life he had built aside. Kissing his temple Jenna waited for him to open his eyes, to stare deep into her ones. "I love you so much..." he whispered, instead of a good morning, and Jenna decided to kiss his doubts away.


End file.
